Server computers are continuously managed to enable access to shared switches and other traffic routing resources. For example, contention for routing resources may exist when server computers are housed within racks for space and connectivity considerations, such as in a blade server computer arrangement. The server computers may experience transmission bottlenecks and delays when forwarding data frames through centralized switches, such as shared top of rack switches.
Increasing the number of switches and associated connections to accommodate additional traffic may present configuration and management challenges. For example, highly integrated environments may rely on a relatively large number of dispersed hardware adapters to convert networked data packets. The operating parameters of the adapters are conventionally configured by trusted code present on microprocessors that are directly coupled to each adapter. It is desirable to increase the efficiency with which functions of an adapter may be configured within a highly integrated environment, such as a storage area network (SAN).